


Pickle Sandwich

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, mention of past injuries, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Being a nephew isn't as simple as it seems.





	Pickle Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [categranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/categranger/gifts).



Bredon envied Paul, who was too little to care, and Roger, who wasn’t old enough yet to know that there were questions you weren’t supposed to ask in front of everybody. But Bredon was the oldest, and he could remember a grin that wasn’t crooked, and two eyes that were both bright. 

“Hey, Bread-and-Butter,” Uncle Jerry said, offering a scarred hand. “Good to see you.”

Bredon made himself smile. The surgeons had done their best. And having an uncle who got a little cooked in the War was better than having no uncle at all. “Good to see you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sayers said that St. George didn't survive the Battle of Britain, but I like to think he did.


End file.
